


for more chances of winning (your heart)

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness to own feelings, So many cliches, also cliches, basically a prompt dump see chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: The five times Daichi is Kuroo’s ‘unofficial’ significant other; the one time he isn’t; and the one time he ‘officially’ returns the favor.(aka a prompt dump and supremely self-indulgent KuroDai in a not-so-obvious-mutual pining-fake/pretend relationship thingy disguised as a mandatory 5+1 times fic)Chapter 7: Nothing worth having comes without some misunderstandings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **AKA** The “I-never-know-if-you’re-flirting-or-just-joking-but-it-seems-more-serious-lately- **slash** -you-always-sarcastically-say-I’m-your-significant-other-to-people-when-they-ask-you-if-you’re-single,-but-this-time-you-didn’t-and-I’m-a-little-jealous- **slash** -you-said-that-I’m-going-out-with-you-to-someone-when-they-tried-asking-me-out-and-you-said-it-with-a-straight-face-um-are-you-being-sarcastic-or-is-there-something-we-need-to-talk-about??” fic.
> 
> Emotionally invested, remember?
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes! Enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who your friends are and I'll go say hi to them.

**1**

The first time it happened, it was one particular morning during their joint training camp with the Fukurodani group and Daichi was making his way to Suga and Asahi’s table to join them for breakfast.

“Hey, Sawamura!” Kuroo called out, loud enough to resound around the whole cafeteria. Daichi jolted and almost spilled the miso soup served with the grilled salmon when the shock at being unexpectedly called ran through his still lethargic body.

He glared at the direction from where the call came from, while simultaneously fighting the urge to blush at being the sudden center of attention.

“Hey, over here! Come join us!” Kuroo waved his two arms frantically over his head, as energetic as the morning birds flapping their wings. How Kuroo seemed to be so awake this early in the morning is a mystery to Daichi. He never pegged Kuroo as a morning person, given the perpetually messy state of his hair, but he supposed he was wrong.

Nevertheless, he thought about the invitation, and was quite hesitant to accept, until his eyes met Suga, brows raising as a silent request for permission. Not that he actually needed any, but Suga and Asahi were probably expecting him to join them. Suga’s enthusiastic nod and smile was the signal he got. And so instead of heading towards their way, he went to the direction of where Kuroo, and the other captains are seated.

“So nice of you to join us, _Captain_ Sawamura.” Kuroo said, with a playful tilt in his voice that instantly got Daichi suspicious the moment he placed his food tray down and took the remaining empty seat – the one beside Kuroo.

“I would seem like a jerk if I had turned it down. What’s up with broadcasting it like that?” He frowned, as he angled himself towards Kuroo.

“You couldn’t have approached me like a normal person?”

Daichi isn’t really bothered by what other people think of him. But that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t try to make a good first impression. And besides, rejecting their offer would be bad form, seeing as the invitation were just extended to them. That, and maybe he’s also curious about the other captains as well.

“I do what works, Sawamura.” He said, lips curled into a sly smirk that Daichi is dangerously getting familiar with.

Daichi was about the reply when an intended cough broke through their conversation. They turned their heads at the same time to look at the person.

It’s the Fukurodani captain, Daichi remembers. Which is not actually a hard thing to do since his hairstyle resembles that of their school’s namesake. It’s a fact that Kuroo drilled at him, when they first arrived. What he doesn’t remember though is his name.

Said owl-captain was sitting straight, with his hands folded on each other on top of the table. He was trying to look serious and proper, which doesn’t seem to come naturally to him, especially with the way he was looking expectantly at Kuroo, ridiculous eyebrows moving up-and-down excitedly, urging Kuroo to start…something.

“Oh!” Kuroo exclaimed suddenly, which made Daichi jump the second time this morning. He should probably cut his daily coffee intake, if a slight exclamation like this is enough to rattle him.

“Sorry, where are my manners?” He heard Kuroo say dramatically, until he felt an arm drape around his back, a hand landing with a soft thump on his shoulder.

“Sawamura, meet the captains.” He made a sweeping gesture and gave Daichi the rundown of their names and respective school. Daichi nodded and greeted softly at each of them, while dutifully filing their names away for future reference.

“Captains, meet my other-half, Sawamura Daichi.”

Daichi quickly turned to look at Kuroo, so quick, he was pretty sure he could have had a whiplash, and stared incredulously at him.

“Wh-what?!” He spluttered, pink coloring his feature, at the way Kuroo introduced him.

Kuroo on the other hand, didn’t look bothered at all, which aggravated Daichi more. He was looking for the tell-tale signs of mischief on Kuroo’s face, to calibrate how hard he would ram his elbows to Kuroo’s ribs, when he was cut off by a booming voice.

“I’m so glad to finally meet you!” Bokuto (the owl), cried out, as he took Daichi’s hands with both of his and shook them eagerly.

“I’ve heard about you from Kuroo, and I couldn’t wait to meet you!”

Daichi could only nod dumbly at the sheer intensity of Bokuto’s voice, and…well, everything. He got scared that his arms would be ripped off of his shoulders with the way the that other was still vigorously shaking it, until he just dropped it unceremoniously, making it land with a loud thump on the table, rattling it.

Shinzen’s captain, Ogano (the broccoli head), hissed at Bokuto, as he spilled the miso he was sipping, making it land on his chin instead of his mouth.

“Is it really true that you’re rivals? It’s legendary, he said. Because it was passed on from generation to generation. And man, HOW CAN NOT ONE OF YOU WIN?! But that’s why you’re here, right? To settle the score? Right?”

Daichi thought that he’d seen it all, when Tanaka gets riled up, and spouts curses that would probably require Daichi to soap his mouth, or Nishinoya’s wild child antics that often lands him in high places (mostly Asahi). He’s also getting used to Hinata’s fervent hero-worship and nervous breakdowns, and even Kageyama’s utter forcefulness.

But nothing could have prepared him for an over-excited Bokuto. He was completely stunned by the overwhelming excitement.

“No, bro. We can’t settle the score here. We will do it at the Nationals. It’s what the Battle of the Trash Heap is all about.” Kuroo calmly chided Bokuto like a child.

“That’s what makes our relationship special, right, Sawamura?”

Daichi wasn’t even aware that Kuroo was talking to him again, and the only response he could muster to the small smile Kuroo was giving, was a dumb “Wait…what?”

\----------

When the whirlwind of _events_ died down, and after thorough reflection in total silence, Daichi was pretty much convinced of the fact that the whole thing was for the sole purpose of teasing. The Nekoma captain was simply out to get and embarrass him in front of the other captains.

How he is able to accomplish that by, God forbid, _flirting,_ (the term Suga used when he pointed out Kuroo’s incessant teasing _,_ which he is still loathed to use) was beyond Daichi. He’s should probably take Kuroo’s word for it though, that he does whatever method works.

And damn him, it surely did get on his nerves.

But then again, he’s sure it’s nothing serious, and just Kuroo’s way of annoying him to oblivion. As if his smirk isn’t doing a pretty decent job of it.

Or the way he looks really comfortable when he is with the Fukurodani captain, laughing loudly at whatever inside joke they have and disturbing the other players while they’re at it. Daichi paused and frowned at his wayward thoughts, then shook his head.

The real issue here is that Kuroo’s hell bent about annoying him, and how can he make him stop. Or not lose his head; whichever comes first.

At the end, he wasn’t successful though. Kuroo turned out to be a force to be reckoned with, much like Suga; relentless and persistent in his pursuit.

And so the camp ended, not in the very spectacular way Daichi had imagined it. They were already on the bus when he realized that he never had the chance to ask why Kuroo used ‘other-half’ as a way to introduce Daichi to the others.

But it was soon brushed-off and then forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love isn't something that you find, unless it texts you that it's lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes! Enjoy~

**2**

The second time it happened, it was an ‘act of kindness’ (whether Daichi wants to admit it to anyone who asked, is another story). Their history as rivals had passed, and while it did not actually culminate in the way either of them wanted, that dream is behind them now, and they are facing a new road ahead.

For Daichi, it also meant literally.

To clear a few things, Sendai isn’t much of a country side that people born from the highly urbanized area thought it to be. Yes, it’s provincial, but it doesn’t lack for industry. It is the capital city of Miyagi after all. And however their town managed to preserve the provincial part more effectively than others, Daichi’s pretty much knows his way around. 

That being said, Daichi thought he was prepared. He thought that the limited time in Tokyo during the Nationals, and the close-up view of some of the streets he’d seen from the bus window was enough to form a reassuring thought that he will survive just fine once he move to Tokyo to study.

He was, of course, sorely mistaken.

Standing in the middle of a street that looked a lot like the last one he’d been on, but at the same time, not quite - not really, if the different store displays are to go by. By this time, Daichi is, loathed as he is to admit it, lost. In an unfamiliar city - in the concrete jungle that is Tokyo.

It was foolish, really, and he only had himself to blame. He should have accepted his dad’s help when he offered to come with him. But the part of him that was longing to be independent, longing to  _fly_ , was thinking that this is some sort of a rite of passage for him, which is why he politely refused.

Now though, it’s starting to feel a lot like baptism of fire.

But, while may have not have had this kind of foresight, ( _tch_  really), Daichi didn’t panic. He breathed deeply and felt a wave of calm wash over him, the tenacity he learned to have, cultivated by a year of being a captain of rowdy boys surfacing out to help him. Sure, Tokyo is big, but it’s not that completely unfamiliar. Or at least, not all the people are.

He walked towards an otherwise unoccupied bench and settled himself, and his luggage beside it, before fishing out his phone from his pocket and looked for a specific contact.

Daichi, by no means, is a prideful individual. He gets competitive, that’s true, but he is not above asking for help. He just hopes he won’t regret this one.

\----------

He immediately regretted his decision to call Kuroo when the latter sauntered up to the bench he was sitting on for the past 15 minutes, and saw his trademark smirk already plastered on his face.

“You look comfortable there,” was the greeting Daichi got when Kuroo was within hearing distance.

“Maybe I should’ve let you wait a little more. Let you enjoy the scenery and all.” He teased.

Daichi huffed then looked up, already ticked off. And because he irrationally hated to be loomed over, he stood up and crossed his arms.

“Thank you.” He said flatly. “I did enjoy the scenery and watching the people, but I’d want to shower and rest in a more comfortable place right now.” Daichi didn’t bother with the niceties, since Kuroo also forgot his manners.

Kuroo shrugged. “Well, it’s what you called me for, right?” He held out his hand, which Daichi looked suspiciously at.

Kuroo sighed. “Sawamura, I need to know where to take you. It would be a lot easier if I know the address. Unless you lost that too.” He challenged.

Daichi blinked. “Oh.”

He fumbled for his pockets, until he found the piece of paper with the directions to his new dorm and placed it on Kuroo’s waiting hand, which the other unfolded and studied. Since there wasn’t much he could do, Daichi was given time to study Kuroo.

Daichi admits to not recognizing him immediately, startled by Kuroo’s casual appearance. He’s used to seeing the other in loose practice clothing and the bright red uniform, that Daichi felt silly about thinking that Kuroo doesn’t wear anything else beside it. He suddenly wondered if this is what Kuroo also thought of when he first saw Daichi sitting on the bench, out of his usual black jersey.

What called Daichi’s attention though was Kuroo’s hair, which seemed messier than usual. Not that Daichi truly remembers what it normally looked like, but it looks especially mussed up.

 _Windswept,_ was the apt word for it.

And when he realized that, he noticed the thin line of sweat that gathered at the base of Kuroo’s hairline, making what is left visible of his forehead sheen. He’s also breathing deeply, unusual for someone who walked lackadaisically towards where Daichi was.

But before Daichi can formulate a plausible reason for this, Kuroo was already focusing and talking to him again.

“I know the place, and we could take the bus.” Kuroo said. Daichi sighed in relief. At least he wasn’t that far off the mark.

“But,” Kuroo continued, looking at him with something akin to amusement.

Daichi braced himself for a jest that was to come. “But?”

“You have quite a wonderful timing, don’t you?” Kuroo said it playfully, like the thought of it was adorable.

Daichi bristled at the words, taking it as an indirect insult even when it didn’t sound like one. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He frowned at the taller one. He doesn’t have time to decipher Kuroo’s inside jokes right now.

“Well, the bus stop is at the next street.” He pointed to the direction. “And it’s the rush hour.”

As if summoned by Kuroo’s words, the people inside the establishments and buildings surrounding Daichi went out like a smooth flowing stream and slowly flooded the previously unoccupied streets. Daichi got over his initial shocked and started to marvel at the sight. He marveled at the efficiency of the way these people moved as they headed towards different directions.

Suddenly, Daichi was hit by the reality that for the coming future, this place would be his home. They would be the different people he would walk around with and meet on the streets. This would be his life.

And it’s scary like anything new is, but it’s also exciting, and Daichi couldn’t wait to experience it all.

He’s pretty sure he was gaping, and not until the space around him was suddenly crowded with walking people did he stop and politely closed his mouth. When he looked back at Kuroo, he was met with an unreadable but otherwise relaxed expression. He felt conscious all of a sudden, and somehow it seemed like it was just the two of them again.

“Let’s go?” Kuroo asked softly. How Daichi could hear him amidst the noise was a mystery, but he did. He nodded his head in response, unable to formulate a verbal one. His throat being currently caught with something he can’t physically swallow at the sight of Kuroo looking at him. He ducked his head in a wave of embarrassment and took his luggage. He almost dropped it again as he jerked when something caught his other hand.

“We better hurry if we want to catch the bus.” Kuroo said, already walking towards the direction of the bus stop, tugging Daichi along as they walked among the commuters heading the same way.

“Kuroo, what the-”

“It’s easy to lose someone in a crowd like this.” Daichi paused.It’s not something he could argue with.

“And I can’t have that when I just found you, eh?” Kuroo looked back at him and Daichi noted the smile that is not quite cheeky, before he faced forward again.

Daichi didn’t even have time to truly protest at how he was currently being towed, too embarrassed by the unexpected act, and too focused on not bumping into other people and instead, just followed Kuroo’s stead.

And if Daichi’s heart skipped a little erratic beat at the sight of Kuroo’s back, he attributed it to the assurance brought by familiarity and just maybe, a little bit of excitement. Not because he’s glad to be experiencing this kind of Tokyo with Kuroo.

(They ended up boarding the third bus, and even then, still had to stand.)

Daichi also learned a lot. Mostly, about the different routes and means of transport and the short trips he could make within the vicinity, and the surrounding areas which Kuroo explained to him while waiting, and while on board the bus.

(And that Kuroo  _really_  was as kind as he claimed to be when he volunteered to help make his new place habitable, at least for the night.)

(And that the lingering feeling of his hand, while a bit bigger than Daichi’s, is just as rough, but nevertheless warm and solid against his.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From where I came from, if someone walks in with a messy hair, we always ask if it's windy outside. Even if it obviously isn't. I think we're just sarcastic like that.
> 
> Yeah. And I'm pretty sure Kuroo enjoyed the scenery too...
> 
> Thank you for reading and until next time~ Whee~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of chocolate lava cake and how the turn tables. Er, tables turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Daichi arrived at the café that has become their usual meet up place a bit later than expected, having his last class held up by the professor. He gave the familiar barista stationed at the counter a small bow and smile as he entered. He inhaled the coffee scented air and relaxed at the warmth the shop offered.

Daichi doesn’t even need to look around the place, instead immediately zeroed in to the slightly secluded spot near the windows, almost at the back of the shop, to see the familiar messy hair. For the almost year that he’s been in Tokyo, and for the almost year that Kuroo’s been guiding (dragging him, really) around and giving tips on how to live and enjoy his time in the big city, Daichi, until now, is still amused by some of Kuroo’s more obvious quirks.

He made his way to their table and smiled at the sight of the other hunched over a pile of handouts, grinning even more at the colorful highlighters scattered across on his side of the table.

“Kuroo,” he said as he took off his beanie and jacket, before taking a seat, then dropped his bag on the floor.

Kuroo looked up at him and grinned brightly. “Hey, Sawamura. Nice of you to drop by,” he quipped as he straightened up.

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Did you wait long?” He asked as he hanged the jacket on the couch’s armrest.

“Nah,” Kuroo replied while capping the highlighter he was using. “I arrived like, ten minutes ago. Just thought I could get a head start with the reading.” He motioned to the small stack of paper.

It was then that Daichi noted the distinct lack of beverage or food on the table. “You could’ve ordered before I arrived.”

Kuroo scoffs at him. “And risk getting our spot taken? No way.”

Daichi sent him an unimpressed look and was close to reminding him that they have been frequenting this café to the point that the baristas don’t even have to ask their names for their cup, and that they might already have an idea that Kuroo’s pretty possessive of this spot, but opted to keep his mouth shut. The couches at their (Daichi smiles at that) spot are truthfully comfier than the others.

This quirk is not exactly unique, but it’s just he didn’t think Kuroo, spontaneous and adventurous as he is, would be attached to something as trivial as a specific place in a coffee shop.

“I’ll go order then,” he declared, starting to stand, but Kuroo stopped him.

“I’ll do it. You just arrived. Besides, my legs need the workout.” He stretched them out before standing up, and walked towards the counter, leaving Daichi alone to his own devices.

With nothing much to do, Daichi busied himself by looking out the window and was quite content with watching the light falling of snow outside, until he remembers that he didn’t tell Kuroo his order.

Confident that the notes on the table and the clothes on the armchair would be enough indication that the spot was taken, he stood up to follow Kuroo to the counter. He halted his steps however, when he saw Kuroo with his arms on top of the counter, leaning in and talking amicably with the barista, the smile on his face is the one Daichi has been finding alarmingly charming as of late.

Daichi tensed and blinked at the sight as something unexplainable gripped his chest. He sucked in a deep breath, in an attempt to loosen it up, but it tightened even more. He turned mechanically and slumped himself back on the chair, feeling heavy all of a sudden.

He’s not exactly sure where the intense urge of following Kuroo, and get him back immediately was coming from, but he suppressed it as much as he can.

After a while, Kuroo came back with the tray of their drinks and sandwiches.

“For you,” he said with a tease, as he gently placed a cup and plate in front of Daichi, then placed the tray down and took his seat.

He was quick to notice Daichi’s listlessness, but Daichi was just as quick to assure him that he was completely fine– watching the snow fall has got him a little sleepy. Daichi furtively glanced at Kuroo, as he looked out the window and hummed in affirmation. The intention to ask is making his tongue itchy, so to avoid making a fool out of himself, he got the cup and took a sip of whatever drink Kuroo ordered for him.

He was surprised when the familiar taste exploded on his tongue.

Daichi looked at the cup and finds that the drink is exactly how he orders it, which was funny, as he didn’t think Kuroo noticed. Daichi exhaled with a small smile, quite relieved and admittedly touched.

\----------

Things went back to normal, enough for Daichi to be able to speak to Kuroo the way he usually would; his curiosity quelled and the question is slowly fading from his mind, when the same barista walked up to their table.

“Hi, please enjoy!” She said, as she placed a small plate of chocolate lava cake in the middle of the table.

“I didn’t order this.” He said slowly, then glanced at Kuroo, waiting for his confirmation or any indication that it’s for him, but got none.

“Oh, it’s on the house!” The girl said cheerfully, hugging the tray to her chest, as she looked back and forth at them with a beam.

Daichi blinked, seemingly dazzled by the bright smile. He looked at Kuroo and found the other staring at the chocolate lava cake intently, his brows scrunched up in the middle of his forehead. Daichi gazed back at the girl, Miki-san, and noticed the slight blush on her face.

‘ _Oh._ ’ Daichi thought, having had an epiphany, his mind replaying the scene earlier. Whatever this gesture means, the way the Kuroo was looking at the dessert told Daichi that the other hasn’t been expecting this. He suddenly feels like he’s being intrusive about something.

Daichi tensed, more memories flashed in his mind of the instances he went to the café alone, when he caved and allowed the craving for coffee to take over. In those instances, more often than not, Miki-san would always note that he’s unaccompanied, and then goes to ask the other’s whereabouts.

‘ _What do you know?_ ’ He thought, a little flinty. Seems like he underestimated Kuroo’s game, after all.

He swallowed the lump that suddenly clogged his throat and muttered what he hopefully is a polite thank you. He looked at Kuroo, askance, anticipating what the other would do, but Kuroo remained passive.

“I know you’re shocked, Kuroo, but don’t forget your manners.” He said, hoping he said it amusedly to be taken as a joke.

“Ah, yeah.” Kuroo said distractedly, then slowly looked up at Miki-san and thanked her. Daichi frowned a little at Kuroo’s expression. It was gone shortly, but it seemed to him that Kuroo’s smile looked strained.

Daichi glanced back-and-forth at Kuroo and Miki-san, ignoring the same tight feeling inside his chest, anxious and bothered(?) by the interaction and the silence that followed.

“Is there something more?” Daichi asked softly, when Miki-san made no indication of leaving them, but was obviously getting fidgety.

This seemed to jolt her from her cheerful trance. “No! Nothing. Just please enjoy!” She said giddily, taking a step back.

“Actually,” she stopped, then stooped lower so she’s eye level with the two of them. “I just want to say that I really admire your relationship. The two of you look so good together, seeing you proud of your relationship makes me happy.” She said with a big smile on her face.

Daichi blinked at her. “I’m sorry, what?” He asked, unaware that his head is tilted a little to the side clearly expressing his confusion.

“Love wins alright! Fight-o!” She brought an arm in front of herself and pulled it down slightly in an action meant to show encouragement.

Daichi blinked at her some more until he realized what she was talking about. His eyes widened and he straightened his back, he was unable to stop the rapid rushing of blood on his face, and was suddenly too self-conscious to even take a glimpse of Kuroo’s reaction.

Daichi was already dispelling the words with the frantic waving of his arms in front of himself.

“Oh no, we’re not-”

“We’re not doing anything special, really.” Kuroo cut in smoothly. Daichi almost got himself a whiplash with how fast he turned his head to Kuroo’s direction. The strain Daichi had seen before, was now completely replaced by a slightly flushed, exhilarated look. What is Kuroo talking about and why wasn’t he denying it?

“But I’m glad someone like you understands.” He continued. “It means a lot to us.” He gave Daichi a meaningful glance as he said this, unperturbed by the incredulous look Daichi was sure he was sending his way.

She left them soon after, not without giving them more compliments on how the look really good together. Daichi felt his face burn, and his heart wasn’t making an attempt to slow down.

“Why did you say that?” Daichi hissed. “She thinks we’re…” Daichi paused, unable to continue. Saying it would confirm that the event really did happen, and was not a product of his imagination. He finally mustered the courage to look at Kuroo’s face again and was stopped by how delightfully amused Kuroo was about the whole situation.

“Come on, we got a free chocolate lava cake. She might have taken it back, if we told her the truth.” He said dismissingly, now eyeing the cake with more interest, as if thinking of the different ways he could devour it. Daichi blushed again and shook his head at the inappropriate term.

“You looked like you didn’t even want it when she initially gave it,” he accused.

“Well, that was before. It changed when she told us why she gave this in the first place.”

Daichi didn’t even know what that meant, and wasn’t even close to normal functioning to try and figure it out. But what he’s certain about is if Kuroo kept grinning like that, his smile is going to be permanent on his face.

“Let’s dig in, _babe_.” Kuroo said, throwing him a saucy wink.

Daichi has gotten used to Kuroo saying things that could be taken the other way, and he could pretty much ignore it most of the time because it was harmless, and he still considered it to be within the normal bounds of his interaction with Kuroo, because it’s just how Kuroo is.

Although, there was something about the happenings that day, from the moment Daichi thought that Kuroo could potentially be in a relationship with someone, to the point of being mistaken as _together_ , and being in the receiving end of such kind of teasing, that is insistently nagging at Daichi, but he couldn’t quite place where it was coming from.

He just thinks that being thought of to be having a relationship with Kuroo doesn’t seem...bad.

But if he mulled over this, and think more to it, he would surely just give himself a migraine. Besides, there are more pressing issues at hand, namely how Kuroo just called him babe, in a tone that ignited the indignant and competitive part of Daichi.

If this is how Kuroo wants to play, then he certainly can do so as well. If Kuroo wants them to dig in, then they will _dig in_ , the Sawamura Daichi way.

He grabbed the spoons even before Kuroo reached them and hid one on his lap. He smirked as Kuroo huffed in annoyance. He spooned a small part, and pointed it towards Kuroo.

“Say ah, _babe_ ~” He said, overly saccharine, along with exaggerated smile and movements just to one up Kuroo. He was expecting the other to take the bait, to gasp and jibe or comment about how he didn’t think Daichi was even capable of this.

Daichi was expecting Kuroo to play along.

But what he got was a shocked, red at the face to the tip of his ears, and his mouth a little ‘o’- completely stupefied, Kuroo Tetsurou.

Daichi blinked at the reaction, then cheekily smiled inwardly, as he felt emboldened instead of ashamed, having wicked glee over Kuroo’s uncharacteristic response. It’s not every day that one gets to make Kuroo a blushing mess. Is this was having absolute power feels like? Because if it is, Daichi was enjoying it and would abuse it for all its worth.

“What’s the matter, _babe_? You don’t want to eat it?” He teased, injecting a bit of disappointment in his tone at his offer being rejected, and completed it with a small pout that Suga said he wished Daichi should never ever do for the rest of his life.

Kuroo whimpered, still flushed, and Daichi smirked mentally, but kept up his act.

“I guess I’ll have to eat this all by myself.” He said with a dramatic sigh. The spoon isn’t halfway his direction when Kuroo stopped his movement, a warm hand on his wrist.

“I’ll eat it.” He said a tad serious, as he guided Daichi’s hand to his mouth. He kept staring at Daichi with unexplainable intensity, that the bravado Daichi was feeling just a while ago, seemed like being slowly stripped off of him.  Daichi swallowed when Kuroo bit the piece, and dragged the spoon slowly on its way out, still keeping the eye contact, and Daichi’s heartbeat is picking up again. And he’s definitely not smirking now, physically nor mentally.

They were snapped out of the moment by a small squeal. They turned to the direction from where it came from at the same time, and found Miki-san behind the low divider, looking at them, over the moon from the scene she just witnessed. She straightened and ran back to the counter in alarm when she learned that they noticed her.

Daichi and Kuroo looked at each other again, then at the hand that was still holding Daichi’s wrist as captive, then they quickly scrambled, pulling their respective body parts away, unable to look at each other, unaware of their similar severely blushing state.

Something shifted between the two of them- something was unlocked; but Daichi wasn’t sure he wants to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who else is still overwhelmed by ep. 6? I know I am.
> 
> Thank for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't leave your valuables unattended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with this chapter.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes as usual. Please enjoy~ 
> 
> I left a little link somewhere in the story. Thought it might interest you about what I've been listening to. I think it suits them if I say so myself. (◕‿◕✿)

When Kuroo learned that Daichi’s idea of celebrating the end of the hellish finals week is to spend it at home and watch a movie on his laptop, he made it a mission to take Daichi out to experience the Tokyo night life.

And so, Daichi found himself sitting at a stool by the bar of the laidback club that Kuroo has taken him to celebrate, looking over curiously at the assortment of drinks the bartender is making for the other patrons. Daichi isn’t completely unaware of these kinds of things, per se, but being surrounded by easy going friends, who shares his penchant for spending days off by lazing around, or by hyperactive teammates that only knows volleyball as the sole source of fun, this is an exciting change from his usual routine.

“How are you liking things so far, Sawamura?” Kuroo’s voice floated over above the noise, somewhere from his left. He turned towards the other and found Kuroo looking a little smug. Not the grating kind of smug that he’s gotten wary of, but the kind that tells Daichi that Kuroo seemed immensely pleased and proud of himself, although the look he’s giving Daichi is still soft around the edges.

Daichi doesn’t know if it’s the trick of the strobe lights bouncing off Kuroo’s face, or the general thrilling atmosphere of the club and the goers, but his expression is so infectious, that Daichi gave him a wide grin.

“I like it!” He delightedly said.

He didn’t expect to like it, if he’s being honest. He supposed that having spent most of his time with rowdy underclassmen helped in adjusting around noisy crowds. The music is unfamiliar, but definitely catchy and he has bobbed his head along in time of the rhythm and the beat. He’s caught Kuroo mouth the lyrics along with a few of them, and he mentally reminds himself to ask the other about the song titles, so he could listen to them again.

It’s good, so far. Enjoyable even. Although observing other people be in close proximity and lose inhibitions makes him feel like some sort of voyeur, and would take some getting used to. He can safely say though, that spending nights like this again, wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.

Kuroo responded with a beam of his own.

“Order anything you like, drinks on me tonight!” He winked.

He patted Daichi’s shoulder as he stood up from his stool. Daichi tilted his head curiously, in a silent question.

“Be right back. Nature calls.” Daichi followed Kuroo with his eyes, amazed at how fluidly Kuroo moved through the throngs of dancing people, before returning his gaze to the small framed menu that detailed the selection of drinks available at the bar.

\----------

He was contently sipping the fancy drink the bartender whipped up for him, humming along the song as he did so, when he registers the presence of a person beside him.

“What’s a cutie like you doing in here, drinking alone?”

Daichi looked over at the guy. He looks just about the same age, and was leaning confidently on the bar island, facing Daichi, his own drink in hand and an unreadable smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, what?” He asked confusedly, although he could feel his defenses starting to build up.

The man smirked this time. “This is the first time I’ve seen you here before. I would sure remember a cutie like you, if you had been.”

It took a while before Daichi completely comprehended the words the man said, warning bells started going off in the back of his mind. Did the man just call him ‘ _cutie_ ’?

He went against his instinct of giving the man a glare, and instead schooled his expression to an uninterested one.

“Sorry, I don’t talk to strangers.” He replied coolly.

He turned a little away from the man, and hoped that that would be the end of that. But instead, all he heard is a soft huff of breath, before the man re-appears on the other side, this time, leaning closer to Daichi. Daichi instinctively backed off, to try and gain back a semblance of personal space, not bothering to spare the other from an affronted glare.

“Well, if you would tell me your name, then we wouldn’t be strangers, would we?” The man said smoothly, still clearly confident and unaffected by the earlier rejection. In fact, he even looked amused. Daichi glared harder, but the guy’s smirk just got wider as he cocked an eyebrow, still waiting for his response.

There was something about the guy’s expression that felt familiar to Daichi. He couldn’t quite figure out what it was, until his mind traveled back to the time that he had been with Shimizu, along with Suga and Asahi, when he decided to treat them to ramen, and as gratitude for Shimizu for accepting the manager position. She had been pestered by an upperclassman from a different school who insisted on asking her name and number. She was fortunate that the three boys had been there, but Daichi got a good glimpse of the boy’s expression then, which isn’t far from what the guy in front of him is wearing right now.

It’s when Daichi finally put the pieces together and realized that this man was flirting with him. The guy was actually hitting on him and Daichi was promptly taken aback by the awareness of the guy’s intention.

He wondered briefly if this kind of annoyance is what Shimizu felt like, whenever she’s approached. He disliked being a witness to that kind of behavior, but it’s nothing compared to being the target of one. He didn’t even feel flattered by the attention.

Daichi reminded himself to be calm, and tapped on the restraint that he learned from years of being a captain. It wouldn’t do well to cause a scene, especially in an unfamiliar place. He could leave the bar, and go somewhere else, but seeing as how persistent this man being was, he doubts that would work. Besides, Kuroo would surely look for him at this place, since it’s where he left him.

Oh, wait. That upperclassman left Shimizu alone when he learned that she has company.

“I’m with someone.” Daichi said simply, then took a sip of his drink. But instead of leaving, the guy just had the nerve to laugh, as if what Daichi said was even funny. Or maybe it was, Daichi thought bitterly. His statement isn’t going to be much if there isn’t proof to show for it.

“They shouldn’t have left a pretty thing like you alone. How about I accompany you?”

Daichi clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He was so close to just losing it, being possibly kicked out of the bar for starting a fight be damned, and he was about to give this man a piece of his mind, when a hand landed on his shoulder and he was pulled to a warm body.

“There won’t be any need for that.” Kuroo’s voice came across as rumbled to Daichi’s ear pressed closely to his chest. “He’s with me.” Daichi suppressed the sigh of relief, willed himself to not appear surprised as much as the guy did at Kuroo’s appearance.

Daichi tilted his head up a little to look at Kuroo and found him giving a deceptive smile directed to the guy.

Kuroo then looked down at him and smiled gently. “Sorry I took long, babe.” He said softly, his expression was as relieved as Daichi felt.

“It’s alright.” Daichi responded, equally soft. Kuroo leaned down and pressed a kiss on Daichi’s crown before standing straight again, using his full height to his advantage. Daichi was stunned by the action. He was glad that his face is half buried in Kuroo’s leather jacket because he knows his face is burning up. It’s embarrassing enough to be mistaken as a couple, but it’s another thing to pretend to be one, especially for a stranger. He should be glad, that Kuroo’s helping him, but it was too much, for just acting.

Daichi blinked. Right, Kuroo’s just acting. And that thought, along with a pang in his chest cleared the hazy mush his brain had turned into. What grounded him back to reality though, was Kuroo’s hand on his shoulder, that he felt tighten while Kuroo spoke to the guy. Daichi then noticed the tenseness of Kuroo’s body and he leans away to get a good glimpse of Kuroo’s face. And Daichi saw that while his smile is in place, his eyes told a whole different story. It was flinty, hard. And it appears even more menacing because it’s actually directed at someone.

Daichi was taken aback.

Daichi had never seen Kuroo this angry before. He even played with the idea that Kuroo isn’t capable of being angry. He’s just always easy going, takes things with finesse and stride that Daichi is jealous of, and while Daichi had seen him frustrated, he hasn’t been like this before.

He’s mad- livid even. But Daichi doesn’t understand why he would be so. But somehow, he felt responsible for making Kuroo feel this way, and causing him to make an expression like this. And there’s nothing more than anything that Daichi wants, except to wipe it away and make it disappear. He spared the other guy a glance, noticed him trembling, but that’s the only attention that Daichi afforded him, before he regarded Kuroo again, because right now, he is Daichi’s priority.

Daichi stood up and this action broke the stare down Kuroo was doing to the guy, as he positioned himself in between them, effectively blocking Kuroo’s view of the guy. He cupped Kuroo’s face with his hands as his expression softened again, but the frown remained, and his lips are set to a thin line on his face.

“It’s alright.” Daichi whispered reassuringly. Kuroo’s frown deepened.

Daichi gave him a smile. “Dance with me?” He said coyly, and without waiting for Kuroo’s response, he let’s go of Kuroo’s face in favor of holding both his hands as he guided the two of them to the dancefloor. [H](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGQFZxIuURE)e doesn’t let go, until they are almost in the middle, surrounded by the majority of the dancing club patrons. It’s warmer in this space, but the people slowed down their movements along with the more relaxed rhythm the DJ had set up for them.

Daichi noticed that Kuroo’s still tense, so he cautiously stepped closer into Kuroo’s space, and placed the other’s hand on his waist. He breathed in relief when Kuroo’s hands stayed there as he rested his own hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, and swayed along with the music.

“Kuroo come on,” Daichi persuaded. “We’re celebrating, remember?” He tried again.

He held Kuroo’s face once more, and his thumbs pulled at the side of Kuroo’s lips and stretched it upwards.

“Turn that frown, upside down.” He teased, and felt Kuroo’s grip squeeze his waist a little, before Kuroo exhaled, and finally smiled. Daichi returned one of his own, then settled his hands on Kuroo’s chest again.

“That’s much better.”

They stayed in that position for quite some time, both swaying to the music, until Daichi felt assured that Kuroo’s relaxed and had returned to his original mood, that he felt it safe enough to make light about it.

“That was some good acting back there.” He said lightly. “I guess we could make a living out of conning people that we’re together, huh?”

He didn’t get a reply, or even a snort, or any sort of indication that Kuroo found it funny. Instead, Kuroo’s looking at him intensely, and it robbed the air from his lungs, enough to make his chest constrict. He was busy regaining his breath but he didn’t miss the hurt that flashed in Kuroo’s eyes.

Daichi inhaled sharply, not understanding what went wrong, but an apology was already well on its way out of his lips when Kuroo pulled him closer, and snaked his arms around his waist, embracing him tight.

“Sawamura, I…” he started, voice tight.

“Yeah?”

“Can I stay like this?” He asked, heart achingly soft.

Daichi’s eyes widened at the question. Setting the whirlwind of emotions Kuroo ignited in him aside, he quietly hummed an affirmative, as he wounded his arms around Kuroo as well.

There was no way he could deny Kuroo’s request. Because right now, there’s nothing he wanted more than to stay like this too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo, your jealousy is showing... tsk tsk tsk...
> 
> I want to shake Daichi so bad, but I love him too much. *sighs*
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next chapter! ★~(◠‿◕✿)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the best fall down sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, but here it is.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes! Enjoy! :D

It was during the small get-together organized by the former Nekoma third years, which doubled as a celebration party and reunion for the Nekoma team, that Daichi grasped the actual gravity of his and Kuroo’s ‘inside joke’.

It started well, despite Daichi not being in the same team, and not completely knowing majority of them on a more personal level. He did decline when Kuroo invited him at first. It felt wrong to Daichi, like somehow he would be intruding on something that should be exclusively shared by the Nekoma members. But Kuroo convinced him to come, saying that Bokuto would be there as well, and since Daichi had nothing better to do, he accepted the invitation.

So there he was, surrounded by the Nekoma team, their large number was enough to occupy three booths in the small burger joint that Kuroo had taken them, having conversations and occasional rowdy laughter over burgers and milkshakes. (It made Daichi feel wistful for his own former teammates, and made a mental promise to organize a reunion, once he’s back home in Miyagi for the break.)

As it turns out, he was worried about nothing. The Nekoma members he knew were ecstatic to see him again. Kenma greeted him quietly and Kai shook his hand like they were old friends. Yaku, in particular was very gracious in including him in conversations, and was genuine when he asked him about his life in Tokyo, and honestly, Daichi felt very welcomed, he didn’t feel an ounce of being out-of-place at all. He was also thankful for Bokuto’s presence, who was as exuberant as he remembered, and is still exasperating, especially when he teamed up with Kuroo to deliver annoying but well-timed jokes.

Although, if there was something that Daichi was ultimately grateful for, was that he got to witness another facet of Kuroo’s personality, one who’s more playful, more relaxed- who seemed as if there is no weight in this world that can hold him down. It’s the kind of Kuroo that can only be brought out by his beloved teammates. To Daichi, it’s both familiar and yet different at the same time.

Overall, Daichi was having a good time with everyone. Right up until Lev made an off-handed, but otherwise harmless comment.

“I thought that this time we’ll be meeting Kuroo-san’s girlfriend,” he said thoughtfully, then took a sip of his milkshake and continued. “But he only brought Sawamura-san with him.”

“Don’t tell me you’re still single?” He asked curiously, pointedly looking at Kuroo.

It took a few seconds before Yaku reached out to smack him upside the head.

“Don’t be rude!” Yaku barked at the same time Lev yelped a startled ‘ow!’

Yaku was about to order Lev to apologize when he was interrupted by Kuroo’s slow, meaningful laugh.

“That’s what you thought, brat.” Kuroo effectively grabbed the attention of everyone with that statement. Daichi instinctively shifted a little away from Kuroo when he saw the wickedly delighted expression that he learned to be wary of on the other’s face.

“I do have a _significant other_.” He said, mightily smug, before he put his arm over Daichi’s shoulders, and pulled him closer.

The sudden action surprised Daichi that he automatically placed a hand on the nearest surface to prevent himself from falling sideways completely. And so, Daichi was somehow uncomfortably leaning on Kuroo, with a hand on his chest.

“I have Sawamura.”

Kuroo’s declaration was met with absolute silence that even Kenma, who was sitting on Kuroo’s other side, and who have been playing the game he brought to avoid socializing, paused and lowered it down.

Daichi gave Kuroo a hard glare before he pushed himself up and steadied himself, and gained back some semblance of his personal space and dignity. He must have startled Kuroo with his action, as he could feel the other bore a hole at the side of his face with his intense scaring. Daichi willed himself not to blush and ignored it in favor of addressing the Nekoma team with a statement that would contradict Kuroo’s claims.

The wide-eyed looks and slacked-jaw expressions (with the exception of Kenma, who was just staring, but nevertheless intimidating) they were giving the two of them were mildly terrifying, to say the least.

‘ _Oh my god_ ’, Daichi thought. ‘ _They think it’s true._ ’

The blush that he was trying to stave off, forcefully rushed and colored his face. He waved his hands frantically in front of him, the universal action of denial, and was about to deny and explain Kuroo’s joke, when everyone jumped in surprise as Bokuto slammed his hands on the tabled, rattling the plates and glasses, as his boisterous laughter filled the space.

“Oh man! You’re still going on about that?” He exclaimed to Kuroo in particular. Kuroo, for his part, looked exactly confused as Daichi felt, as did everybody else from the Nekoma team.

“What do you mean, Bokuto-san?” Yaku aggressively rounded on Bokuto as he asked. Bokuto let out a few sniggers before he responded.

“My bro, Kuroo here, pulled the same stunt during training camp, you know, back in high school.” Bokuto began. “He like, introduced Sawamura to me and the other captains as his other-half or something.” He finished his tale with a chortle.

“He still gets you with that, huh, Sawamura?”

Daichi flinched at being abruptly addressed and responded, with a stilted laugh.

“Yeah… yeah. He does, as annoying as it is.” He nodded and smiled at the group. He hoped that it didn’t appear fake as it felt. He swallowed before continuing.

“He’s actually been doing that since I got here.” he said matter-of-factly. He didn’t dare turn to Kuroo, as he had suddenly became nervous and worried about the expression he would see on Kuroo’s face, although he doesn’t know why. He was tempted to add that it had become an inside joke of sorts, but it felt completely wrong to Daichi, so he didn’t.

Daichi diverted their attention, as their stares are starting to become unbearable, and made a show of facing Lev.

“So, to answer your question Lev, your captain,” he nudges Kuroo non-too gently with his elbow, but still didn’t look at him, “is still hopelessly single.”

It took Lev some moments before he replied with an “Oh.”

“So, you and Kuroo-san dating… is just a joke?” He asked unsurely. Daichi felt Kuroo tense at the question but he was interrupted by Yamamoto before he could even reply.

“Oh man! And I thought I could brag about it to Tanaka and Noya-san!” He grabbed the sides of his head. “Such a waste.” He mumbled and shook his head then loudly slurped his drink.

This seemed to break the awkward atmosphere that settled around the group, and Daichi could feel that he could breathe a little easier. Kuroo remained quiet throughout the whole exchange and is yet to make a smartass comment.

There is some kind of unexplainable heaviness weighing inside his chest and unable to take the guilty feeling, Daichi excused himself from the group and made his way to direction of the restroom, not knowing that Yaku was following him. He was actually startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and promptly turned around to face whoever person it was connected to.

“Are you alright, Sawamura-san?” Yaku asked, his expression mildly worried, as he brought his hand down.

“Yeah.” Daichi answered as casually as he could. If Yaku had seen his hesitation, he thankfully let it slide, and he just nodded silently.

“I’m sorry about Lev. You know how he gets.”

Daichi shook his head. “Oh, that’s alright.” He said hastily, with a dismissing wave of his hand.

“Besides, I’m kind of used to it. Kuroo’s been doing it long enough, but I know he’s only joking. Just thought he wouldn’t do it with you guys, but I guess I should’ve known better.” He added with a small shake of his head, and gave Yaku an expression that said _you know how he is_. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and ignore the spike of hurt that coursed in his chest when he said it.

“I’ll just…” Daichi hesitantly thumbed to the direction of the restroom.

“Oh, yeah. Go ahead.”

Once inside, Daichi exhaled loudly and immediately headed to the sink and washed his face, slapping his cheeks with a little more force than necessary. He stared at his frowning reflection, then bit his lip and he clutched his chest, just above his heart.

‘ _Dammit, Daichi._ ’

———-

Kuroo slumped on his bed, dejected.

Nothing seems to work, and frankly he’s at lost about what to do, and it’s nothing short of frustrating. He knows he’s only got himself to blame, for this whole ordeal. Maybe, if he wasn’t such a coward, he wouldn’t be suffering like this.

But it hurts, staying with Daichi, while he is unaware of the feelings Kuroo have been harboring for him. But Kuroo knows that it would hurt him even more if the other was to know and decide to leave him, or not be friends with him anymore.

It’s why Kuroo is desperately trying. But he’s tired. Tired of feeling insecure, of feeling hopeless…. Of trying. And it’s painful, to have Daichi keep on dashing his hopes all the time, and granted, he doesn’t know, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.

Kuroo sighed deeply.

Maybe it wasn’t meant to work out.

Maybe it’s time to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew~ Until next time. (#^.^#)
> 
> Thanks for reading and have some cookies!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best laid plans really are the memorial ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments from last chapter were donated to _'save kuroo from himself 2k17'_ movement.
> 
> Apologies for the mistakes as usual. Please enjoy~

It had come to a point that Daichi can no longer ignore the way his heart constricts or feels heavy every time Kuroo says that he is actually his significant other or imply that they are in a relationship. The situation became one that called for deep reflection and much needed best friend intervention.

“I can’t believe you are telling me all of this just now.” Suga maybe a prefecture away, and they may be separated by a computer screen, but his disapproval still came across clearly.

Daichi looked at him with sincere guilt and it somehow appeased him.

Suga heaved a sigh. “Okay, let me get this straight” he said, leaning forward. “Kuroo’s been going around, telling other people that you are his ‘significant other’,” he air quoted, “which, of course, isn’t true, and it’s become a problem, even though you know he’s only joking, because…” he trailed off, casting Daichi a look that is asking for further explanation.

Daichi scrunched his face and said “Because I don’t want it to be a joke anymore,” he grumbled, looking anywhere else except Suga.

He exhaled harshly, thinking about a certain song lyric and how spot on it is, because life did indeed had a funny way of sneaking up on you.

In all honesty, he didn’t feel like so before. Back then, he could easily dismiss it as a way for Kuroo to get under his skin. And while it did fluster and annoy him, Daichi soon realized that it’s probably the kind of reaction Kuroo wanted, so he learned to just shrug his shoulders, roll his eyes and casually brush it off.

It was easier to think that it was all fun and games for Kuroo.

Until for him, it wasn’t anymore.

Because the more that he got to know Kuroo, the more he got to know about the motives that lie behind those smirks and the reasons behind every emotion. The more he got insight about Kuroo’s personality, the more that there was a skip in the beat, a hitch on his breath, a twinge in his chest, that would make the brushing off harder and the denial heavier.

Until Daichi had gradually grown less opposed to the idea of them getting together, and more hurt every time he has to play it off as a joke.

The encounter with the Nekoma team proved that and Daichi frowned at the memory.

It was the most inopportune of times for everything to dawn at him. It took a lot to contain the sudden spike of jealousy that accompanied the fear of the possibility of Kuroo having a girlfriend or a significant other that is not him. When Bokuto, (bless him, really) harmlessly reminded him that yes, it’s just a joke, it rattled him and it made him feel bitter.

True, he may have wanted to deny it, but only because he doesn’t want them to misunderstand. They are important people to Kuroo, and no matter how Daichi’s mischievous streak runs silent and deep, he didn’t want to mislead them like that. It’s something that he wouldn’t feel comfortable doing.

And even if things seemed fine the next time they met each other after the incident, these complicated thoughts and sudden awareness of feelings have already been in the forefront of Daichi’s mind, that he knew he could never look at Kuroo the same way again.

He sighed once more and sensed Suga’s pitying look from the side of his eye.

“What are you planning to do now?” Suga asked.

“I-I don’t know.” He shrugged.

Suga scoffed before giving him a leveled look.

“Daichi, I know you. If this was something that you really have no idea how to go about, I would have known this sooner. You would’ve pestered me about it,” he said knowingly. “But the fact that you didn’t, tells me that you’ve already reflected about this, and have reached a conclusion. You might even have a plan of action formed in your head, even before we had this conversation.”

Daichi released a deep breath, as he run his hands on his face. He expected this much chiding from Suga, and it made him feel low, but it also made him feel more grounded, centered.

However, “I don’t like my chances,” he admitted.

Suga’s look of understanding somehow comforted Daichi. “It’s how it is. It’s going to be one way or the other,” he said and looked at Daichi seriously. “Are you prepared for that though?”

Right now, it was a question Daichi cannot answer.

\----------

Instead of meeting up on the café, like they usually do during the days they both have free afternoons, Daichi asked Kuroo out in the guise of needing help to find the right places to buy the appropriate souvenirs to get for his parents and former teammates. Despite his initial nervousness and pessimism, he banked on Kuroo’s kindness to agree, and added the lure of free dinner just to be safe. During which, he planned to talk to Kuroo about what he really feels about their ‘inside joke’.

He doesn’t want it to be completely serious. He thought that if he could approach it as casually as he could, it will not put a pressure on Kuroo, once he drops the proverbial bomb. That, and it might not hurt as much on him, when Kuroo inevitably rejects him. And then… they part ways.

Now, what happens after that is a bridge Daichi will cross when he gets there.

It’s a foolproof plan, Daichi thinks. So far, it had been going smoothly. He had been wary, because he didn’t trust that he could keep himself under control, or that he might let something slip prematurely during their shopping, but Kuroo being his playful, teasing self, helped eased some of Daichi’s nerves.

It had been tiring, but it had also been fun. Daichi surmised it’s fitting they got to spend time together like this, before anything could be ruined between them. The closer they got to finishing though, the more Daichi’s apprehensions returned, and he’d been distracted at times, which he just passed off as exhaustion.

And soon enough, (sooner than Daichi’s liking) they were done and even made it in good time, because of Kuroo’s impeccable guidance.

“Sawamura?” Daichi looked up, snapping away from his reverie and sees Kuroo looking at him with concerned eyes.

“Are you alright?”

They are currently resting and waiting for their orders in the ramen shop Kuroo suggested.

Daichi swallowed and hastily nodded his head. “Yeah, I just, I didn’t expect that shopping for souvenirs would be this tiring,” he lied.

He’s been thinking and worrying about the right words and the right timing, but Kuroo doesn’t need to know that.

Kuroo smirked and leaned on the table, angling his body towards Daichi. It took some amount of will power for him not to back away and he had to grit his teeth just to prevent a blush.

“Does someone need to work on his stamina?” Kuroo teased, unaware of Daichi’s inner turmoil. “I can help with that, you know,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Daichi snorted, but still had to summon some energy to make a face of disgust at Kuroo, which the latter only heartily laughed at. He was spared from replying and more teasing, when the waiter arrived with their order.

“Ah, finally,” Kuroo said, as he leaned back on his chair, rubbing his hands in anticipation while watching the waiter put his bowl of ramen on the table. “I’m starving.”

They bowed their heads in thanks, and Kuroo hastily said his graces and promptly dig in as soon as the waiter left, which left Daichi watching as he slurped a hefty amount of noodles noisily.

It was so natural- so unguarded, that Daichi suddenly felt like crying because if he pushes through with his plan, he stands to lose this. He stands to lose the comfort, the presence, the friendship. And he’s not sure if he’s prepared for any of that, no matter how much he expected for the worse to happen.

But… he’s made up his mind, and he doesn’t want to back out now. He just has to live with whatever consequence it will bring.

Kuroo noticed his stillness and quickly swallowed. “What’s wrong, Sawamura? Why aren’t you eating?” He straightened up and looked over Daichi’s bowl. “It’s _shoyu_ … that’s your favorite, right?” He said, eyebrows raised in a confused sort of concern.

Daichi’s heart warmed at the attentiveness. Kuroo’s probably worried he got the wrong order, since was the one who placed them, without even consulting Daichi.

Daichi rapidly blinked his eyes in the hopes to stop the prickling and cleared his throat. “Yeah, it is.” He noticed Kuroo’s hesitant look, so he willed his expression to appear mischievous. “You just… you seemed so hungry, I thought you’ll eat even the bowl,” he joked.

“Shut up, Sawamura.” Kuroo grumbled, his expression short of pouting. “If you don’t hurry up, I might just eat that as well.”

Daichi released the breath he was holding. “You wouldn’t.” He said in mock indignation, relieved that bantering came easily.

“Then, what are you waiting for? Do you want me to feed you?”

He glared at Kuroo and picked up his chopsticks. He pointedly took a mouthful, and deliberately exaggerated his movements just to humor Kuroo. The taller actually waited for him to eat, before he resumed eating his own bowl happily.

Unbeknownst to Kuroo, every slurp of noodles and every sip of broth were akin to knowing that a ticking time bomb is bound to explode anytime soon for Daichi.

They’re both halfway through their respective bowls, when his tongue started itching for the confession to be said. But he doesn’t think it’s the right time yet, so he washes it down with the ramen broth instead, resolutely ignoring the chanting of ‘ _do it now_ ’ inside his head.

Finishing the last dregs of his ramen, Daichi had gathered the sufficient courage he needed to start the conversation, when someone called Kuroo just as Daichi was placing his bowl down.

Kuroo turned back to look at person who called him, just as the stranger arrived at their table.

“I knew it was you!” The guy exclaimed. “That hair is unmistakable!” He snickered.

Kuroo reached out and shoved the guy back, making him stumble a little backwards. It’s when the guy noticed Daichi, who was watching their exchange with a small, amused smile.

“Oh shit, man, sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt your date.” He said, looking back and forth the two of them with wide eyes that are part embarrassed and part horrified.

Daichi had to tamper the flattered feeling that swelled in his chest at being mistakenly thought of to be on a date with Kuroo. It’s essentially the second time a thing like this had happened, but as he is right now, he’s not exactly against it. He prepared himself for the punchline he knew would come, told himself to just go with the flow and smiled kindly at Kuroo’s acquaintance, in an effort to assure him.

“No, man,” Kuroo said, somewhat sheepish but remaining indignant. “Where did you even get that idea?”

Daichi’ls smile slipped, and felt his body go rigid at what Kuroo said. He slowly turned his head to look at Kuroo, just as he said “Sawamura’s just a friend,” with a tilt of his head to Daichi’s direction.

Daichi felt like he’s been doused with cold water, as he fell from sudden elation to sudden dread. There's a knot in his stomach and a heaviness in his chest, but it’s different from the ones before. This was actually throbbing and painful.

If this had happened a few months ago, Daichi would have felt relieved, at not being used like a prop to a prank. But things are different now, now that he’s finally admitted to himself that he’s fallen for Kuroo and his stupid ‘significant other’ conditioning.

Now that Daichi wants it to be true, he just felt betrayed.

To think that he’d been planning on confessing his real feelings. He would’ve made a fool out of himself.

So much for some best laid plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shields self* This is not the end...yet.
> 
> Just think of this as the -1, before the +1 actually comes, yeah?
> 
> Comments on this chapter will proceed to _'save daichi from his heartbreak'_ that aims to provide aid for Sawamura Daichi in this trying times. 
> 
> Thank you and see you next chapter! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing worth having comes without some misunderstanding. (part 1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end begins~ I had to cut it into two parts because I lost control and for other reasons....
> 
> Anyway, here's the first part!
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes! Please enjoy~! ;D

The day after the Nekoma disaster, Yaku, together with an unwilling Kenma, had ambushed Kuroo in his student apartment.

Kuroo grudgingly opened the door to the unwelcome visitors, and Yaku immediately gave him a judgmental once over once he did.

“You look even more than the loser you already are,” he said with a roll of his eyes as a way of greeting, before shoving Kuroo back and barging unceremoniously inside his place. Kenma, on the other hand, gave a small shrug and a nonchalant wave as he passed by his childhood friend’s hunched form.

It took a lot of Kuroo’s patience not to slam the door close, but he didn’t bother hiding his dissatisfaction at their presence when he looked at the pair of them.

“I don’t usually mind surprise visits, but, as you can see,” he gestured to his disorganized appearance, “I am not fit for any _company_ right now. I am busy licking my wounded pride and nursing my broken heart and would appreciate it if you leave me alone.” He gave them a sardonic smile, while pointing at the door.

Yaku snorted. “You all have yourself to blame for that one.” He said, crossing his arms. “If you weren’t such an absolute moron, then you could’ve spared us all this humiliation and yourself from this ‘broken heart’ that you speak of.” He scoffed.

Kuroo’s eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaws. It’s one thing to be blamed, but it’s another for his hurt to not be taken seriously. Sure, he’s pretty used to Yaku chewing his head off for his idiocy, but this time he’s crossed an invisible line. And Kuroo is not about to let himself be stepped on just like that.

Not now.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, _Yaku-san_.” He said through gritted teeth with a matching glare that Yaku had only seen once before. He sensed the other’s agitation and intelligently backed off and sighed.

“Perhaps I don’t know what I’m talking about,” he conceded. “But I know what I had seen.” He said, giving Kuroo a knowing look.

This caught Kuroo’s attention and he eased up his glare a little. His eyes flitted to Kenma, who was already sitting comfortably on one of his bean bags and playing with his phone. An absolute vision of indifference, but Kuroo knows that his sharp ears are listening. He returned his gaze at Yaku who was looking seriously at him.

“Yeah, you’ve seen me made a complete fool out of myself,” he scoffed.

“I didn’t mean you. I meant Sawamura-san.” Kuroo tensed a bit, but his anger turned to only mildly suspicion, and his expression was enough to tell Yaku that he was curious about what he’s talking about.

“I may not be as close to him as you are, and I really don’t understand how you missed it, but I had seen the way he looked at you yesterday. I had never seen anyone look at you so fondly like that.”

Kuroo took a minute to process what Yaku said and when he did, he just blinked at the other. Sawamura? Looking at him fondly? There was something surely wrong about that statement.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re just imagining things,” he said dismissively.

Yaku raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, really. Because you’re an accurate judge of that?”

Kuroo was about to retort, but Yaku wasn’t done yet. “I know you’re smart Kuroo, and I don’t understand why you went through with this ridiculous scheme of yours, when you could’ve just straight up told him that you like him. Because I can see that he likes you. Anyone with a pair of eyes can.”

“Yeah, right. Well, maybe you should get yours checked.” He turned away from Yaku, in order to hide the hurt he knows will appear on his face. “He didn’t even want to be with me, even for a joke.”

Yaku grabbed Kuroo’s arms and made him turn around again.

“That’s precisely it!” He exclaimed exasperatedly. “That’s precisely why he denied it! Didn’t it cross your mind that maybe the reason why he doesn’t believe you, is because he thinks it just one convoluted prank?” He paused, waiting for his words to sink in.

Kuroo gave him an uncertain look, but it was enough for Yaku to continue.

“He had said it so himself. He’s convinced that it’s just a joke in your part. And you want him to take you seriously?”

Kenma stopped playing with his phone and was looking on at the two of them, mostly at Kuroo’s expression which by then was a mix of surprised, then became thoroughly chastised as the realization hit him.

“So no. You don’t get to pull this heartbroken act, especially when you know you still haven’t done all that you could.” Yaku finished.

Kenma felt it safe to offer his thoughts then.

“Kuro,” he softly called out, and waited for Kuroo to look at him before continuing. “Sometimes the attack that defeats an enemy is not the flashiest, but the straightforward one.”

It was all that he said and they stared at each other for a while, before he broke off the eye contact in favor of returning to his game. Kuroo remained still, mulling over what they both told him. He had made up his mind last night that he would already give up, because it seemed hopeless anyway. The coward part of his mind had rationalized that it’s better that way, because if he had told him seriously, then he would’ve been rejected seriously as well.

At least with this, with Sawamura none the wiser, he can keep up a façade, until his feelings for the other boy slowly fades and disappears. It’s not exactly a good prospect, but it’s the best one his hazy mind could think of the night before.

But now, once he had assimilated Yaku’s information, no matter how doubtful of it he might be, and Kenma’s words of encouragement are already making him change his mind. Kuroo thought back to all the video game heroes he’d watched Kenma used to defeat different enemies, and he always felt a semblance of satisfaction in seeing them win. They might have not been real, but the feeling of hope they give hits home.

He looked at Yaku, whose words are echoing inside his head. He hasn’t done everything he could yet, and, he still has a weapon left, so to speak. Kuroo relaxed his tensed shoulders as the corners of his mouth lifted.

“I can’t…” Kuroo started, after a moment of long silence. “I can’t believe you used your video games as an analogy for my love life.” He said lamely, sending his best friend a small, doting smile. Then again, it’s something he should’ve expected from Kenma.

“I didn’t know you guys cared so much about me and my love life.”

“I think you mean your lack of one.” Yaku quipped at the same time Kenma said “I don’t.”

“You still care,” Kuroo insisted.

“I don’t.”

Yaku shook his head. “Don’t push it Kuroo. I have half a mind to kick you if that’s what it would take to get your ass in gear,” he threatened.

Whether Yaku would see through it or not, it will not be the first time. But Kuroo’s thankful, all the same, feeling lighter than compared to earlier, and filled with renewed hope.

\----------

Kuroo was pulled out from his reminiscing when Sawamura abruptly sneezed from beside him.

He immediately looked and saw the disgruntled look at the other’s face and squealed internally at the adorable display he made, as he scrunched up his nose when he sniffed. He thanked whatever deity was up there for letting him spend the day with Sawamura like this, because if it’s going to be the last time he would see the other man this candid, then so be it.

It wasn’t completely hard to fall back on the same routine of acting like everything’s fine, and that his heart is not aching for Sawamura. It helped that he’s had months of practice. But even then, he couldn’t completely restrain the utter joy and excitement, when the other asked for his helped. He had been waiting for an opportunity to properly confess and when he was the one that reached out to Kuroo first, he took it as a sign that maybe things will work out for him.

It didn’t escape Kuroo’s notice that Sawamura had become significantly somber and distant after their encounter with his classmate. Which was quite disappointing, since it had been going so well. He hadn’t counted on the fact that they would meet his classmate, and that it would disrupt the comfortable atmosphere they have had for the majority of the day. He had gone over the conversation in his head numerous times while they were walking, and he doesn’t remember saying anything that might have upset Sawamura.

He was over the moon, to be honest, when his classmate had mistaken them to be on a date. It was silly, but he’s so delighted by the fact that people think they look good together. If anything, it was him who found it difficult to introduce Sawamura as just a friend. But, he had decided to take his friends advice to man up and it wouldn’t do well if until the last minute, the other would think he’s joking.

Worse, he might even think the confession Kuroo was going to make is part of an even more elaborate prank. He had been used to his pride being wounded every time Sawamura denies him, but he doesn’t want to think how much painful it would be if the other shrugs it off, even though he’s truly serious.

Sawamura sneezed again, and Kuroo didn’t hide the amused smile it brought to his face. He took a big step and stood directly on his path.

Sawamura stopped just in time and avoided colliding with Kuroo.

“Kuroo, what the hell?” He looked up, startled, stepping back a little.

Kuroo smirked down at him. “You’re not getting sick on me are you, Sawamura? Didn’t think a little cold will harm you.”

This close and Kuroo could see the way Sawamura rolled his eyes at him. “I’m not. Just smelled something a little nasty. Considering you’re the only one near me, guess it must have been you.”

Kuroo was about to reply with something along the lines of mock indignation at being insinuated as smelly, when a gust of wind blew on their direction and he noticed Sawamura suppress a shiver. He pursed his lip with a sigh and shook his head at the other.

“I don’t understand why you insist on not wearing enough layers of clothes, considering how cold it has been getting,” he said as he stepped closer into Sawamura’s space, while loosening his scarf.

“What are you doing?” Sawamura asked, leaning away from the other’s hand, eyeing it suspiciously.

Kuroo clicked his tongue in warning. “Stop moving,” he ordered, which Sawamura surprisingly followed.

Sawamura stood still, and Kuroo noticed how he was following his movement with wary eyes, as he wrapped the scarf around his neck. He remained tense as Kuroo adjusted it, making sure that it wasn’t too tight.

Kuroo intentionally let his fingers brush lightly against what was left visible of Sawamura’s now covered neck, before bringing his hands down. If things had only gone Kuroo’s way, he could probably do so much more.

“There,” he said with a smile. “Wouldn’t want my favorite person to get sick.”

Although Kuroo said that, the image of a sick Sawamura, being needy and clingy, while Kuroo was being the perfect care taker, nursing him to health, came to mind. He shook his a little at the errant thought.

Kuroo noticed that Sawamura’s looking at him with wide eyes, and he must be really cold if he’s flushing like that, and god, how he wanted to cup those cheeks and feel its warmth on his hands, and maybe kiss it, so it would flush for another reason. He did neither, and he clenched them instead. He planned on telling Sawamura once they reach his place. They’re only a few blocks away from there, and depending on how it goes, he may or may not go back home to his student apartment with a goodnight kiss.

The urge to touch was pressing, so he hastily dropped a breathy “Come on,” before turning robotically and walking away.

But Kuroo didn’t hear footsteps follow him. He paused and turned around and sees Sawamura looking at the ground. He did not miss the downcast expression on the other’s face.

“Sawamura?” He asked, frowning at him with worry.

It took a while before Sawamura replied.

“Kuroo,” Sawamura’s voice sounded small and tight, “let’s stop this.”

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the next chapter, what are you waiting for? Go!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing worth having comes without some misunderstanding. (part 2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this, but I just had to let you know that I had to cut this, not only because it got long, but I keep on stumbling because I was so out of my element when referring to Daichi as Sawamura (I want Kuroo's POV to be consistent, OTL) so yeah... You probably won't read this, I completely understand.
> 
> It's back to Daichi now, hehehe...

Kuroo’s eyes widened, and his limbs felt heavy at those words. It felt like the world stopped turning and his heart stopped beating as a cold feeling washed over him.  

“Wh-what?”

 “I… I can’t do this anymore.” Daichi said with a little shake of his head.

Kuroo swallowed. “What are you saying?” His voice slightly broke at the last word.

 _Oh god, please_. _Let it not mean what I think it means_ , Kuroo thought, but was steadily putting on his mental and emotional armors in preparation.

Daichi finally met his eyes, and looked at Kuroo exasperatedly, the expression conveying that Kuroo was supposed to know what he’s talking about, but just being difficult.

Kuroo watched on detachedly, as Daichi searched his face for as sign of any humor. He was sure he had seen none, because he was feeling anything but.

Daichi only saw the utter confusion, and he sighed.

“This… this favorite person. This _significant other_ ,” he said the last two words with a tone of dislike. “I… I can’t do it anymore.”

“Sawamura, I–”

“I know that for you it’s just a joke. And it was fine then, because I can always brush it off. Because I know you were just doing it to annoy me, because your brand of humor is like that.” Sawamura looked away again. “But now, it’s… not anymore. I can’t brush it off easily like how I used to. I can’t– I don’t….”

Kuroo didn’t hesitate in closing the distance between them. He felt the tendrils of hope slither in his heart as it restarted when he heard Daichi’s words.

“Sawamura, what do you mean?” He asked, softly but seriously.

Daichi huffed harshly, the action rustled the shopping bags he’s holding. “You know what I mean!” He answered petulantly, glaring at the side.

Kuroo tried not to smile as he searched the other’s eyes, but Daichi kept on avoiding them.

“What do you mean by ‘not anymore’?” Kuroo’s too hopeful to stop now. His heart already started to soar, and it’s already late for it to be held back again now.

Daichi bit his lip and the action almost distracted Kuroo, but the need to know is stronger.

“Sawamura, wh–”

“I have fallen for you, alright!” Daichi exclaimed with a glare now directed at him. He swung the shopping bag he was holding to Kuroo’s direction, but didn’t manage to hit him.

“It’s stupid! But somehow… I started to take your jokes seriously and now, I like you! I like you more than a friend should! And it’s all because of your stupid _significant other_ jokes. But I know it doesn’t mean anything to you, since I’m just a good friend, and maybe after this you don’t want to be like that anymore.”

Daichi ended his rambling with a loud exhale, and a blush visible on the high points of his cheeks.

The moment of tensed silence that followed was broken by Kuroo’s borderline hysterical giggling. Kuroo couldn’t control it. The inexplicable happiness he felt at learning that his feelings are returned fueled it even more and it turned to full on laughter.

He took a step towards Daichi. “It worked,” he said in amazement.

The words and his tone caught Daichi’s attention, and he hazarded a glance at Kuroo.

“What?”

“I can’t believe it worked. Fuck, I can’t believe I moped around. God, I was pathetic,” Kuroo grumbled at himself, rubbing his hands on his face at embarrassment.

“What are you talking about?” Daichi demanded, his glare returning. It’s been an emotional day for him, and he would appreciate it if Kuroo wouldn’t confuse him.

Kuroo sensed Daichi’s agitation, and knew that the other was close to bolting away from him right now, so he held unto the other’s arms.

Daichi squirmed, in an attempt to break free, but Kuroo, powered by happiness didn’t let him go easily.

“Dammit, Sawamura! Stop moving and listen to me.”

There was something in Kuroo’s tone that made Daichi abruptly stop struggling.  He slowly looked at Kuroo suspiciously, but he didn’t say anything. Kuroo took it as a sign to continue.

“I like you too,” he said, as seriously as he could, even his heart felt like it’s going to burst with so much joy. “I have liked you for a long time now.” He let go of Daichi’s arms in favor of cupping his cheeks instead. Finally, he can do this. And Daichi’s blush looked even more endearing up close, and he’s so giddy because he knows he’s the reason for it.

“At this point, I don’t think ‘like’ even does justice to what I feel about you. You have no idea how much I wanted you to be my significant other for real, for a long time now.”

Kuroo looked at Daichi imploringly, trying to make him understand and believe. Daichi swallowed the lump on his throat at the sheer force of Kuroo’s sincerity, and the clear affection he saw in the other’s eyes. A clear affection that is directed at him.

Daichi thought back to all the moments that he noticed how Kuroo would look determined and be at a sort of standstill of wanting to say something, but catching himself the last minute. To the moments where the other just seemed to know small, trivial things about him, and once it was in the forefront of Daichi’s thoughts, he couldn’t help but feel his heart swell as he realized how much Kuroo actually cared for him. And how he actually cares for Kuroo as much.

He looked at Kuroo again, and the other must have recognized something in Daichi’s face because his lips are lifting slowly to a smile.

“You’re not making fun of me?” Daichi asked, just to be sure.

“Sawamura Daichi, I just basically confessed my undying love for you and you’re asking if I’m making fun of you?” Kuroo shook his head unbelievingly. Okay, maybe he deserved some suspicion, but it still stung.

“I was planning on confessing, but then you had to go and tell your classmate that I’m just your friend,” Daichi muttered grumpily. “And he already even got the wrong idea of us being on a date, and you usually would have confirmed it, but you didn’t. So I thought…” he trailed off, looking down.

Kuroo sighed because he deserved that. He lifted his face to make Daichi look into his eyes again. “I was planning on confessing too, and I wanted to do it right. You had no idea how much I wanted to tell him that we are, just to get him off our case, but I didn’t want you to think I was joking,” he paused, then started to chuckle at their situation.

“What a pair we make,” he said tenderly, with a boyish smile that made Daichi’s heart flutter, but one he returned in kind.

“I can’t believe that’s your idea of wooing me,” he teased, which had the expected effect.

“I don’t know what to do okay? I’ve never wooed someone before.” Daichi was delighted to see Kuroo flush in embarrassment, but it was short lived. “And, well, I wanted more chances of winning your heart,” he said with a wink. “It worked in the end, didn’t it?”

Daichi hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t know,” he said slowly. “I’m still not convinced.”

Kuroo’s jaw dropped. “Wha-”

He was cut off when a nose bumped on his, and a pair of soft, cold lips landed on his. His brain short circuited and he was vaguely aware of the sensation leaving him.

Daichi moved his head away as soon as the peck landed, rubbing his nose with a pained expression on his face. He had miscalculated their positions and thought he was close enough to kiss the other, but their distance was apparently still a bit far apart, and he almost lost his balance. He gazed up at Kuroo, and saw the other looking at him with shock.

“Y-You… you kissed me,” he said in utter wonder, redness creeping on his cheeks.

“You were taking so long,” he complained in a small voice.

When Kuroo got over his shock he cradled Daichi’s face between his hands again and squished his cheeks, making the other’s lips pucker up.

“I was having a moment, alright. You are so eager to kiss me.” He gushed and beamed when Daichi wiggled his face to loosen the hold, but didn’t say anything to deny it.

“I got impatient. I mean, how slow are you going to be?” Daichi pointed out.

Kuroo closed some of the distance as he brought his face closer to Daichi’s. “I’ll be as slow as I want, because I want to savor this.” And he really does. He’d spent a lot of time pining over Daichi, and really, he’s excited about a lot of this, but the desire to take things slow, and bask in this lovely moment, is what’s anchoring Kuroo.

“You’re such a sap,” Daichi commented, despite his eyes flickering over Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo didn’t miss the look and just brought his face down, head tilted to the side in an angle that would slot their lips just the right way. He closed his eyes in anticipation and it felt like a while before his lips met Daichi’s, and oh, it’s even softer, albeit a little chapped, now that it’s pressed firmer against his.

It’s definitely way better than what he had dreamed- imagined, because everything about this moment is just… more. Daichi is warmer, and more responsive. Kuroo now has a permission to give more, to do more, and he’ll also receive more in return.

It will everything, and so much more.

Daichi on the other hand, dropped the shopping bags full of souvenirs, in favor of pulling Kuroo’s coat and held him closer. He snakes a hand around the other’s waist while the other slithered across the other’s chest and stayed there, right on top of Kuroo’s thundering heart.

If he thought he was suffocated by Kuroo’s smell before, it’s nothing compared to how surrounded he felt, not just of Kuroo’s smell, but also of his warmth, and his affection. His heart swelled in his chest, and he sort of regrets that he fought and ignored his growing feelings for Kuroo for long, when they could’ve done this sooner.

But that doesn’t matter now.

What matters is the insistent feel of Kuroo’s lips, and he doesn’t want it to end soon.

They soon broke off the kiss to catch their breaths, and Kuroo was the first to recover.

“How slow was that for you?” He asked, as he pressed his forehead against Daichi’s.

Daichi exhaled a soft laugh, his breath fanning Kuroo’s still sensitive lips, and it curled up to a small smile of its own. Despite his misgivings, Kuroo was right.

This is more than perfect.

They are more than perfect.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**OMAKE**

Daichi looked at the assembly of his former teammates, sharing hushed and loud excitement over the souvenirs he bought.

He coughed to call their attention, and was quite unprepared for all their looks to be directed on him again.

“Uh, I still have a surprise left,” he said, suddenly feeling nervous.

Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya all made loud excited noises, while Suga leaned closer.

Daichi still has a story to share, but it’s between the two of them, so he’ll just have to wait until the two of them are alone later. Besides, Daichi looked so happy to be back with them, and he didn’t want to spoil that.

“What is it?” He asked.

As if on cue, the door of the restaurant opened, and a familiar face made way to their table.

Sugawara gasped and this caused Asahi to look at him, while Hinata sputtered out incoherent noises, while the others quietly, but curiously watched on.

Daichi stood up and placed himself on Kuroo’s side. “So guys, uhm, I’m sure you know Kuroo Tetsurou, former captain of Nekoma,” he paused and took a deep breath, “and my significant other.” He finished, making a show of taking Kuroo’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

The assorted reaction of his teammates, ranging from pure happiness to pure astonishment, made Daichi laugh. He tilted his head up to look at Kuroo and saw the same gleeful expression on his face.

And yeah, Daichi could get used to introducing Kuroo like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap!!! Whew~
> 
> I would like to thank you for your continuous support and love for this story. It grew into something I'm really proud of, and your comments and kudos helped me to stay inspired and motivated. Really. I can't express how much I appreciate it. :">
> 
> Just think of this last chapter as a way to make up for the previous one, because a lot of you suffered and well, I hope you are all healed now.
> 
> Thank you so much and until next time!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. title taken from a local radio ad (except the 'your heart' part. that was mine) yeah.


End file.
